Chapter 2
More Pokemon, less speed. A while later Jerome came to a fork in the path with a signpost displaying directions for three towns. "Umm which way shall I go, Jerome pondered scratching his head, I haven't been to any of these places on my own before. Aah let's go there" he said pointing to the sign for Emberton, it was a nice place. He followed the new path for a bit until he came to a large clearing. At one end was a red-headed man dressed in an orange tracksuit and grey sneakers doing various exercises. Jerome watched him for a bit, then the guy noticed him and frowned. "What're you looking at you little weirdo" he barked, walking over to glare down at the boy. "Ah Um s-sorry sir stammered Jerome "I was just curious that's all". Then he recovered and had a thought. "Excuse me but I've only just started my pokemon journey. If you don't mind, may I take you on in my very first pokemon battle?". The man's left eye twitched, making Jerome wonder if he should scarper."Very well, said the man with a sly grin. "I, Otto, will oblige, but only if you beat me in a race. " This made Jerome stare at him. "Umm okay" he said finally, putting his rucksack on the dirt, how will it work?". Otto looked around and saw a huge boulder several hundred meters away. "How about up to that boulder and back to your stuff" he said, it shouldn't be too hard, not even for a runt like you". Jerome then felt somewhat offended, but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then Mister, lets do this". So the two lined up, each with one leg forward and fists clenched. "Ready, steady... go!" Otto shouted, and fifteen seconds later was well ahead of the boy, who suddenly felt quite weak. However, Jerome grit his teeth, sped up and eventually drew up just behind Otto. But Otto got even faster, got to the boulder and tapped it. "I'm halfway there buster, he said as Jerome approached him, "see you at the end". You know, I'm not too fond of him Jerome thought as Otto was now a third of the way to the finish. But then he saw Otto catch his left foot on something stuck in the ground, causing the man to stumble and fall spread-eagled and face-first in the grass. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy, Jerome thought naughtily as he passed Otto to finally reach the end. He watched as Otto arose, wiped himself clean and limped towards him with a face like thunder." See what you've done squirt, you're gonna regret making me fall" Otto said shaking his fist. "Don't blame me, said Jerome innocently, You are the one that suggested it". Otto scowled and folded his arms "Either way, get ready for a pasting runt". "At least let me check my pokemon first" Jerome said as he took out Grizz's ball and pointed the Pokedex at it. The machine bleeped and began speaking in a high-pitched voice. the Little Bear Pokemon. This pokemon likes to lick its palms that are sweetened by being soaked in honey. Ability: Pickup. Current Moves: Scratch, lick, metal claw, sweet scent. Sounds good to me thought Jerome. "Now how does it go? Ah yes. Gooo Pokeball! he shouted and flung it to the ground. The ball flashed open and Grizz landed on the turf with a happy "Ursa!". "Ha, is that supposed to impress me, taunted Otto as he took a pokeball from his left pocket. He clicked it and it opened to reveal a small, pudgy green creature with yellow spikes and pink petals. "Maractus" it shrieked, waving its limbs furiously. The two beasties then glared at each other, eager to begin the tussle. Then the humans gave their first orders. "Absorb"."Scratch". The plant then raised up one arm which started to glow brighter. Grizz ran to it with claws out but suddenly yelped as green orbs of energy left it's head. "Hah, good start squirt, Otto taunted. Jerome said "again quickly". The cub ran towards its foe and swiped its nails in the plant's face. As it fell back Otto grimaced "Needle arm". Its arm glowed again and swung down. Jerome said "dodge it and use metal claw". Grizz jumped away as the limb hit the ground, made its claws turn silver and slashed the enemy's middle. "Aagh you little jerk Otto shouted as Maractus shrieked in pain, "hit back with poison jab". Its arm spikes became purple and it poked its foe in both shoulders. Grizz yelped and teetered badly as its arms began to ache. "No Grizz hang on girl, Jerome yelled in despair "you can do it". "Oh no she can't, scoffed Otto with a sneer "end this with bounce". Then Maractus bent down and leapt 100ft into the air to hover over Grizz, grinning at her. "Get ready girl said Jerome. Then the plant gave a shrill cry & began to fall headfirst. Both trainers shouted together "You've lost shrimp"! "Metal claw"! Just before they collided Grizz managed to raise both arms and slashed her foe between the eyes." Nooooo howled Otto as his creature collapsed on the grass. Jerome dashed over to Grizz and caught her as she wobbled about. "Oh well done missy he said before returning her to her ball. "I do believe you have to give me some money", Jerome said as he walked to Otto. He glared at the teen, but took out a wallet and placed some notes in Jerome's palm. "There you go runt, I hope you get mugged" sneered Otto. After Jerome watched him limp away he hurried to where the man fell. He saw a half-buried green object and picked it up. "Aah, I know that. Its a leaf stone, said Jerome as he put it in his rucksack, " Now Grizz, let's go to Emberton and get you healed up".